Hideyuki Kagawa
is the real identity of , one of the mimicries of the 13 Kamen Riders and considered to be false Kamen Riders. Hideyuki Kagawa Prior to Kanzaki's experiment, Professor Hideyuki Kagawa wandered into Room 401 one day and happened to see Shiro Kanzaki's notebook lying on the floor. He scooped it up, opened it and gave every intriguing page a once-over glance before Kanzaki snatched it from him. However, Professor Kagawa had photographic memory and remembered what he had read. After learning the severe nature of Kanzaki's experiments, Kagawa began to duplicate Kanzaki's work in order to close the Mirror World. To that end, he formed a relationship with Satoru Tojo and Nakamura. Kagawa eventually created the Alternative decks. Kagawa was a married man, with a young son named Yuuta. Though he deeply loved both his wife and son, he did not let Kanzaki's threat to their lives deter him from his course to close the Mirror World. Unfortunately, he died for it at the hands of Satoru, who did it based on the man's word that a 'hero must sacrifice the one they love.' Satoru would come to regret his deed in the name of heroism. Rider Statistics *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 93kg Ability Perimeters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.5s *'Sight': 20km *'Hearing': 15km *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Punching Power': 300AP *'Kicking Power': 450AP Contract Monster The Alternatives' sole contract monster, Psycorogue, resembling a humanoid cricket, Psycorogue could transform into a motorcycle called the Psycoroader. This contract monster has white armor with black accents while Alternative Zero and Alternative's armor were black with white accents, contrary to other Riders whose armor was similar with their contract monster. Its name is a portmanteau of the two words, psycho and koorogi, which is cricket in Japanese. The Final Vent Dead End transforms Psycorogue into a motorcycle then Alternative and motorcycle spin-out faster and faster until they ram into the opponent. Advent Cards Unlike the other Advent Cards, Alternative and Alternative Zero's cards are different in appearance; the terminals and images are printed crosswise unlike the original Advent cards that have theirs printed lengthwise, and are given the title, "Alternative Advent Card Alchemy System" at the back. Also, there are green characters on the cards, which may give information to the Visor on what kind of card is swiped. Because their equipment was designed by themselves, the V-Buckles' and Card Decks' appearances were different from the other Riders. Slash Visor: The card reader of Alternative Zero/Alternative was mounted on his right forearm. The visor voice was different from those of real Riders, the voice was female. Another difference was how the cards were used with the visor. The cards were swiped (similar to the rouzers which would later be used in Kamen Rider Blade), which burned up with jet-black flame and disappeared when the card was vented. *'Advent' (AP: 6500): Summons Psycorogue. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures a lance. *'Accele Vent' (AP: 2500): Increases Alternative's movement speed. *'Wheel Vent' (AP: 4500): Transforms Psycorogue into Psycoroader *'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Executes Dead End. Psycorogue transforms into a motorcycle, then Alternative and motorcycle spin-out faster and faster until they ram into the opponent. Only Alternative Zero performed his Final Vent. Alternative was killed before performing it. Picture Gallery Psyrogue.jpeg|Advent (AP: 6500) SwordVent-4-1.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 2000) AcceleVent-1-1.jpg|Accele Vent (AP: 2500) WheelVent-1.jpg|Wheel Vent (AP: 4500) FinalVent-9-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 8000) Behind the scenes Portrayal Hideyuki Kagawa is portrayed by . As Alternative Zero, his suit actor was . See Also *Eubulon - Hideyuki's adaptation in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Kamen rider like Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Proto Rider Category:Relatives